The Adventure Part One Update
by Zelda K. Mitchelson
Summary: The updated version of The Adventure Part One. Oh, and by the way, I deleted the original.


The Adventure, Part One

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Hyrule, ect.

KOKIRI FOREST

"Good morning sleepy head!" exclaimed Saria, one of the Kokiri children. She was leaning over the bed of her best friend Link. He groaned, sat up, and wiped his long golden bangs from his face. "It's certainly 'bout time you woke up. It's almost noon!"

"Eh? Sorry, Saria. I take it we missed the breakfast we planned?" She nodded with exasperation. "Well, after I get dressed, I'll make it up to you."

"Thanks! What do you wanna do?" Saria started jumping up and down.

"Easy! Calm down! I was thinking we could probably go for a walk in the Lost Woods. Does that sound good?"

"Okay! I'll leave you to get dressed." She headed towards the curtains that covered the entrance to Link's tree house, her short green hair bouncing up and down. "C'mon Niva," she said to her guardian fairy waiting on the balcony.

After Saria had left, Link got to getting dressed. He placed his usual green Kokiri tunic over his nightshirt, and pulled on his Kokiri boots over some clean socks. Link then went over to his writing desk that a mirror was above. He grabbed a small comb and ran it through his blond hair. He walked over to his coat hook pinned to the wall near the exit of his tree house. On it was a strangely shaped green hat. Link placed it on his head and headed out the door.

As he stepped out onto the balcony of his tree house, Link deeply inhaled the fresh forest air. Spring had started three weeks before, so the whole Kokiri Village smelled of blossoms, and was pretty warm. He climbed down the ladder that led up to his balcony, and walked next door to Saria's house.

As he stepped inside, he instantly was taken aback by a glorious scent. In the corner he saw Saria sitting at her potions desk. She appeared to be mixing some things. "Hey, Saria!"

She looked back at him. "Hey there! Come and look at this!"

Link walked over to her and sat at her potions desk. "What're you making? It really smells good."

"It's some perfume I'm making. It has strawberries, blossoms, roses, and the nectar of a honey suckle in it. Cool, huh?"

"Yep!" Link paused a moment. "Say, would you mind if I gave some of this stuff to Zelda for her birthday next week? She'd really like it."

"Well, I guess so…okay. But remember this.."

"……….what?"

"It's called Saria's Magic Perfume!"

"Okey, dokey! Thanks Saria!"

"Anytime! Hey, how old will Zelda be again?

"As old as me, eleven! But, I'll still be a few months older."

"Oh, cool! Do you wanna go on our walk now? 'Cause I'm ready."

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!"

As Link and Saria went outside, they ran towards the large hill on top of which the Lost Woods were located. Once inside the green, twisted maze of trees, they could hear ocarina music being played by the Skull Kids.

"This is my favorite song!" said Saria excitedly. "It's so lively and pretty at the same time! La la la, la la la, la lee la…"

"Yeah, it's mine, too!" replied Link. "Do you wanna go to the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

"…La lala, la lala..Eh? Oh, of course, that's one of the best things about the Lost Woods!"

"I remember exactly where it is, do you?"

"Duh, I go there everyday, silly," Saria replied playfully. "You go right, left, right, left, straight, left, and finally, right. See?

"Uh, huh. How'd you remember that!"

"Practice. Just practice."

"Okay, let's go!"

HYRULE CASTLE

"Hi, Impa!" said Zelda happily. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, hi Zel! I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?" Impa smiled warmly. "I bet you can't wait until your birthday, no?"

"You read my mind! I'm just so excited! I can't wait 'till the party, either!" She giggled. "It should really fun!"

"Oh, sweetie, speaking of the party, who do you plan on inviting?"

"Ooh, well Link, Saria, Malon, and anyone else you and Daddy want to come. Is that okay?"

"Of course sweetie. I'm sure the king will let you bring anyone you want." She smiled. "Do you want to come and have lunch in the courtyard with me?"

"Yeah! I'll bring my ocarina!"

KOKIRI FOREST

"Did you have fun?" Link asked Saria as they made their way back to Kokiri Village.

"Yep!" She replied. "Do you wanna have lunch with me today? I have some strawberries."

"Uh, sure!" Link and Saria made their way to Saria's house. The aroma of the perfume was still there, making things seem fresher. Link helped Saria pull out a small table from the opposite corner of where he'd found her earlier. Link went outside and brought in two Deku-wood chairs from the back of the hut. Saria placed them at the table. She then produced a basket of red strawberries from her wooden cabinet.

"Don't these look good?" She inquired.

"Yeah! Where'd you find them?"

"I grow them sometimes, usually in Spring," Saria replied. "You wanna try one? I think they're probably delicious." Link took one of the red fruits from the basket. He popped in his mouth. After a moment he said, "These are so good! Try one! Try one!"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it." She too tried one of the strawberries. "You're right! They are good." Then the two finished their lunch of fruit.

"Thanks Saria for inviting me to lunch!"

"No problem. I'm glad you came. It's great spending the day with you."

"Thanks!" Link replied. "You too!" Then the two best friends gave each other a quick hug.

"Bye, Link. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yep! Bye, Saria!" Then Link climbed up the ladder to his tree house. Once inside, he slipped off his boots and went to sit at his writing desk. He took out a small notebook. It was his journal. In it he wrote in his unique handwriting:

_April 3_

_Dear Journal, today I spent the day with my best friend Saria. We had lots of fun. First, we went for a walk in the Lost Woods and listened to the Skull Kids play songs. Then, we visited the fairy fountain in the Sacred Forest Meadow, and played our ocarinas. When we came back, Saria and I had some really good strawberries she grew. I'm glad I got to spend time with her._

_Link _

When he was done, Link put his journal back in one of the drawers of his desk. He looked over to a small clock over his bed. It said "3:33". Link decided he would take a quick nap, then he'd work on Spring Cleaning or Saria would tear his butt off. He lay down on the small bed and fell asleep after roughly five minutes.

When he awoke, it was 4:15. "I'd better start cleaning," he thought to himself.

He lifted himself off the bed and pulled the sheets up to make it look halfway decent. Satisfied, he straightened up his writing desk by putting all the papers in the drawers, stacked. Link then got all his clothes off the floor and put them in a reed basket. He put his boots back on and brought the basket outside to the stream that ran through the village. He then got all of them clean by scrubbing them in the water. "I wish I had just done this earlier", he thought. When all the tunics and other articles of clothing were all clean, he wrung them and placed them all back in the reed basket.

Link brought the basket back to his tree house. Once he hung all his clothes up to dry, he finished the rest of the place. Now that the floor was visible he really needed to clean that too. He dug out a brush and bucket from the other side of the room.

Link brought the bucket outside and brought it to the same stream where he had washed his clothes earlier. He filled it up and brought it back to the ladder the led up to the tree house. But, then Link paused. "How on earth am I going to get this thing up my ladder!" He then had an idea. He left the water at the base of his ladder and climbed up.

Once inside, he grabbed a good length of rope. Link carried it outside. Since the bucket had a handle, he tied a secure knot around it. He clenched the other end of the rope in his teeth and made his way back to the balcony. Now that Link was up there, he pulled the bucket up to the tree house entrance. "Aha!"

He dunked the brush in the water and scrubbed the whole floor. When he was done with that, Link let the floor dry. When no water was left on the floor, he looked over at the clock. It read 5:45.

--TO BE CONTINED--

Author's Note: This is only part one. I'll get to part two soon. Until then, please review my story. Thanx!


End file.
